The warning signal
by imaginationlover101
Summary: Romeo, has lived his life knowing he was engaged to a girl he never met, the daughter of the decreased lord Of house Capulet. He doesn't really feel anything by the match knowing his father only sees him as a tool. Juliet, who loves her people served as their signal when to hide from the snooping nobles hoping to bag a few suspects now and then. But she longs to know her own past
1. Chapter 1

Leontes pov

He mentally cursed, as he realized, he underestimated one thing. The undying loyalty the aristocrats had for the Capulets Damn it, and he almost took the throne. He had to think of something before he took over Neo Verona, fortunately he a scape goat the Capulet retainers who kidnapped the little Capulet girl. He could seize power for a little while but the rule of the Montague's would only be temporary as he was 100% sure they would not stop looking for that girl. He could only be regent until that damn girl's sixteenth birthday, but their was always the fact some one else could seize power, and their death meant suspicion of the massacre of the Capulets would be pointed at him, which meant, he had to lead the search for The Capulet girl, if he found her that would be better. Right now as he ruled as regent he knew he could never change the story of the Capulet's benevolence, no he knew they would always be remembered at the selfless royal family who was purity personified. Ha! If only those sheltered little nobles new! He knew now he could never damage the capulet reputation but he had to find a way to fully erase the Capulet name! Then a brilliant idea came to his mind. He couldn't exactly wipe out the Capulet bloodline, never unless he planned to murder every Bastard child of the Capulets and descendants as well. Which he knew he couldn't do. But what if he mated the Capulet gene pool out. Or completely erased the Capulet name by some other means? He smiled , as he looked up at the council of lords with a grave face. "My lords, I fear any regency would only mean turmoil at the transfer of power." The nobles stiffened, he knew they where now suspecting him, knowing his past with a Capulet woman. They might even suspect his desire to wipe out the Capulet family. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. "But, forgive me if my solution, is wrong or seems completely impertinent, but since I have a son, and no matter how unfortunate the death of the two capulet princes are, maybe the daughter lived for us to be able to have a solution for this complete act of treachery." The nobles looked at him curiously. Polonius Borromeo, head of the house of Borromeo, spoke up. "What are you saying lord Montague, what are you suggesting?" Leontes made sure he looked hesitant unsure and repentant. "forgive my insolence at this suggestion, but since I fear, the fact that the girl herlelf is the heir, I am afraid many ambitious young noblemen might kill each other for the dear princess's hand. I'm sure she'll grow up to be a lovely girl, and I'm also sure a beautiful woman and a kingdom are highly tempting prizes, enough to kill someone." The nobles paused at this, Leontes knew he got them. Ambition, recklessness and youth unfortunately all went hand and hand, and he knew by experience, that young men were willing to murder for power. He smiled at the memory of killing the Capulet king. "Forgive me, I did not mean to insult any of your sons. I-" But an elderly lord interrupted him, raising his hand to stop his talking. "No, there is logic in your words, I myself have seen many young men kill each other for less, some of them gentleman's of the highest degree, ambition is a horrible thing, I regret to say there is no insult in your words only truth. At this every nobleman who was a father nodded. He looked at them. "Yes, Leontes we highly approve of betrothing Lord Oberon Di Capulet's only daughter Juliet Fiammata Erss Di capulet to your only son Romeo Candore Van Di Montague." He feigned his shock. "Don't look so surprise, any reasonable regent with a good head in his shoulder would do the same. Besides even if we don't like the transfer of power, at least it's a legitimate and peaceful transfer of power." at this he looked gravely. "I am sorry it has come to this. " But inside he was jumping for joy, he knew that if the Capulet's we're watching him, he hoped to have them see turn the last of their kind into into an empty broken puppet, who listened to his command, and her husband's of course, who he hoped would turn out just like him. Yes, that sounded way better to break and degrade the last of the Capulet's into submission instead of wipe them all out. Have everyone of the bastards feel utter despair even in death at their helplessness at the girl's torments. Having them only watch in despair. "All in favor of legalizing the betrothal of lord Montague's son to Lord Capulet's daughter, please rise. Every single member rose. He laughed inside ,Oberon must be writhing in his grave. "My friends I will not break this engagement even if the girl is no longer a virgin." _" Because even if she's not a virgin, as long as she marries my son, she ensure the legitimacy of the Montague rule."_ And quickly added before he angered anyone in the room "For I fear the horror, that poor girl must be going through while a prisoner at the hands of those treacherous commoners." at this Alarm filled the noblemen, at the realization in the meaning of his words. "You're right." "Lord and Lady Capulet must be writhing in their graves. " "They won't be able to rest in peace until their daughter is safe." "Oh, the agony they must feel at their helplessness in their daughter's torments!" He raised a hand silencing the nobles. "We must find our Sweet princess, as soon as possible." And he knew all the noblemen would agree at whatever he proposed

 _6 years later_

Conrad's pov

He began to panic, at the revelation of Odin's gender. He cursed at his own folly. He felt that for sure, being a priest would not save him from the people's wrath at this deception. But to his surprise, they only smiled sadly. "Yeah, at least you didn't betray us, or turn in any of our daughters. " He looked shocked, as the people looked at him sympathetically, "She's your grand daughter isn't she?" He looked dumbly at the crowd, but decided to play along. He looked Grim as he told how his son was murdered by the Carribinerri, and that for some reason he feared for his grand daughter's safety. Thankfully Lady Juliet was safe in her room, completely asleep unable to hear his lie. They sighed. "Yeah, so you instantly thought about the belief that if you where able to deceive all of us long enough the one's you didn't know finding out wouldn't know until atleast her sixteenth birthday. He nodded, which was the truth. "Well fortunately you deceived all of us long enough to ensure those damn bastards and treacherous Carribinerri never find out, and don't worry we will all swear a blood oath never to say anything about "Odin's" Identity." The emphasized Odin by folding and unfolding his ring fingers while letting the others form a fist. he thanked them with all his heart, and again heartily apologized for his deception. "Don't be sorry," An old woman said. "We would all have done the same, had that idea came to our heads in time, besides you paid for that early warning with a price too hard to bear." At this actual tears came from Conrad's eyes as he remembered seeing the bloody corpse of his son. "I just wish, we all had a way of protecting our daughters no matter how small. " At this the young lady interrupted, "Look that leaf is glowing." Everyone was shocked at lady Juliet's appearance but saw the leaf. "Why don't I be your signal, I can signal all of you with my appearance." At this everyone turned to look at the little girl. "Whenever I'm disguised as a boy that means, noblemen are looking for the Capulet girl, whenever I'm not disguised as a boy, it means It's safe." They all looked at her skeptically, only for the leaf to glow, and fall merging itself to her skin. That was when Conrad realized it was sign, as he looked at the wind, and realized, that Juliet had been given the ability to be warned by the wind. He didn't know why but he felt that Lord capulet approved. He knew everyone in the church discovered the same, they also knew that this girl wouldn't fail them, not until her 16th birthday that is. They nodded. "I'm sorry for burdening this to you me dear girl." Conrad told her. But he could see the gratitude in the people's eyes. Good, that would ensure loyalty and understanding once lady Juliet's identity was revealed, but riht now all he could do was try to mask his worry. If the people noticed they didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet's pov

Juliet walked through the streets of Neo Verona, in a simple shoulderless white Blouse and and a simple tie-died hemp skirt that didn't reach her knees, showing off a bit of thigh, and her skin showing off a bit as Juliet finished of her outfit with her boots. She sighed as she heard Mrs. Smith lecture her a bit, before giving her a good Humored smile "ahh, I, keep forgetting my dear that dressing. Up as a boy at least half at the time does a good number with you etiquette, make sure to avoid the nobles if you're wearing that outfit!"

Juliet laughed good naturedly, and simply nodded. Everyone single commoner of Neo Verona,well except for the carribineri, and some other backstabbers who simpered at the feet of nobles, scum of the earth who were lapdogs to those fat cats , as the common people like to call them, knew of Juliet's alter ego, well one of them anyway, though she suspected Dr. Lancelot and a few elderly knew by the knowing smiled they gave her. She smiled as she walked down the streets ready to buy groceries for Cordelia. The storekeeper looked at her and sighed, "looks like we have to get a new signal soon Odin." She smiled sadly, Odin, that was what she was called when she disguised herself as a boy. She smiled sadly, and nodded, a part of her was excited for her birthday, a chance to be able to visit her parents grave, as Conrad would not allow her to, said he heard a superstition that the magic that earned her of the girl hunts would disappear earlier than her 16th birthday if she did, though she vaguely suspected that wasn't the only reason.

Juliet ever since at the tender age of 8, was able to protect her people, by a sacrifice of disguising herself as a boy, whenever the nobles came to pick victims for the girl haunts or "girl rescues" as they called them. Juliet sighed I. Disgust, and the storekeeper nodded sympathetically knowing what she was thinking about. The nobles had bullied the commoners, taxed them heavily and took advantage of them. Juliet would always hear stories of how Neo Verona was once a prosperous place, filled with prosperity and and a just king and fair king that cared for every single subjects well being. Now we'll, Neo Verona was only a place for those fat cats called nobles, with their watch dogs called the carabinieri, occasionally, Juliet would see either a noble or carabineri guard take an interest in a girl and force them for a night, on those occasions. Juliet well, was a little reckless, disguised as a boy or not, and she get severely scolded. But that was a great way to make friends. Well Juliet to the people was their little warning signal and they appreciated the sacrifice she made. But she looked sadly at the ground, the storekeeper noticed it, and grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly "don't worry dear, we'll have a year before Montague can set up another girl haunt, we'll think of something. "

It didn't remove her guilt at leaving the townspeople behind, even if she could do nothing about it, the magic that helped her earn the people would disappear when she was 16 years old, as it was that type of magic spell. She sighed faking a smile and nodding hoping to atleast be strong for the townspeople and her friends. She wanted to know who she was and the past she forgot, memories that would be a blur for her, but she also wanted to see the propel she cared for safe. She sighed as she saw a group of girls nod to her and wave, as well as shook her head as she saw yet again Francisco flirting with a pretty girl, as the storekeeper's wife was ready to hit him with a broomstick for flirting with her daughter. She had to restrain herself not to laugh as Francisco was caught in an awkward situation. She sighed hoping they were right, that everything was going to be ok, she would be turning 16 in a month and she was afraid for them. Besides she reassured herself they somehow prolonged the spell to last for 6 more months after her next birthday, they would be ok, besides what could happen in 6 months that could change her?

Romeo's pov

He sighed reciting the line he called over and over again to a young noblewoman who had confessed her love to him. "I am so sorry, but I am already promised to another." She sighed and looked at him with longing. Lady Hermione de Borromeo was of an extremely wealthy family, sweet, docile, and extremely beautiful. She really didn't know how sorry he was that he had to reject her for some girl he doesn't even know if she's alive. The golden haired beauty sighed and looked at him with tear filled amethyst eyes, "I know my lord I admire your sense of duty, and with that she went off crying.

He sighed Lady Hermione was an acquaintance he knew ever since early childhood, whom he was never particularly close to, just Doned the deameanor of a gentleman to her like everyone else, kind, chivalrous witty, a true Prince Charming that made every girl hush. All the young unmarried noblewoman and few married women were infatuated with him and he knew it, like he also knew he could use the fiancée excuse every single time. Though admittedly he did have someone once, a sickly noble woman a real beauty who asked him to make her pregnant to give birth to a child. Her father begged him too, he was a high lord, and all the other high lords who looked at Rosaline, for that was the girl's name, with pity begged him too as well.

He lectured the nobles of how he had duty, how he was engaged to someone, and they lowered their heads, they were still undying loyal to lord Capulet, but his daughter, well they wanted her on the Throne due to their loyalty to her father. Romeo then knew he had them and with great effort looked like he reluctantly agreed on their request. That night he made his father proud. He was 14 years old by then, and he, ever since a young age knew the true shallowness and deceit of nobles. He couldn't fully trust anyone, but kept a gentlemanly demeanor. Which he did his father proud, Romeo though different from his father in most aspect was as politically savvy as his father wanted him to be, and Romeo learned by now how to escape punishment with words.

Lady Hermione had dressed herself quickly in tears, not too long her father came and apologized to him, telling him they didn't mean to I Sylt his honor. Romeo smiled good naturedly and told it him it was alright the heart wants what it wants. And the noble lord left of very grateful, and reassured him, that the goddess would surely reward his goodness by delivering his future wife to him. Romeo just smiled.

At the age of 6 Romeo Candore Van De Montague had been engaged both by Otha no soul to the daughter of the decreased lord Capulet, everyone knew this. And as the noble man left and his father came looking at him knowingly and sympathetically as Lady Hermione was a real beauty Romeo sighed and told his father "she better be a looker." And his father nodded knowing his son also had needs.

Hi, So I decided to make Romeo's character a little darker and less naive but not as dark as his father, more like Arthur from Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's Pov

The citizens of Neo Verona watched, in horror despair and pity mixed all into one as they watched the pitiful scene before them, well aware that anyone of them could be next.

"Please, My daughter's not a traitor to the crown! We know nothing about Capulet retainers and that sort, you know my daughter's not the Capulet girl, so please, please have mercy on her! The woman was met with a swift kick to her neck! "Shut up woman!"

The girl a comely lass of 16 years old, somewhere around the age the Capulet girl would be now, kept on begging pleading crying, stating she knew nothing about The Capulet girl now was she one of their traitorous retainers trying to take over the crown, no she was not she was innocent she pleaded she yelled she cried. The onlookers watched in pity knowing full well this girl was a newcomer, probably from out the country, they heard that the soil was going bad, many farmers were losing their lands and wealthy nobles casting their tenant farmers off in hopes of, well getting richer by the next slab of meat willing to work for less. That was the usual outcome anyways, they were used to farmers moving in on Neo Verona hoping to make a fresh start in the Capital city, oh if only those fools knew the Capital was much worse. It was a cesspool of corruption and cruelty, sure they may look nice and friendly but truly it was a crapsack world.

The nobles and Carabinieri would capture and rape any women that caught their eye, the children were starving greedy merchants would force young women into prostitution, and worst of all the girl haunts, or 'rescue of the princess' as Montague that tyrants would call it.

Ha, they all knew it was a big charade, a charade in hopes of bullying and demeaning the peasants into submission. The Capulet girl couldn't have stayed alive all those years, she was dead they all knew, it was a fact of life easily accepted, besides how could a prissy little noble girl used to the finer things in life survive hidden from the luxuries she was used to during her life as a noble stay hidden after all these years, she was dead, that was for sure they all knew she was dead.

The only way they could fight back was through their warning signal, Juliet, their lovely little light. Her grandfather was a priest named Conrad, married widowed and when his children grown joined into the faith, nothing unusual there, sad story was one of his sons, was a Capulet retainer, it was the older of his two sons, and that son and his wife were murdered and slaughtered in cold blood. Juliet's parents were probably murdered by Montague in cold blood, and because of that, they didn't resent Conrad for wising up before them and disguising the little girl as a boy. They felt grateful for him, because truthfully what they asked her to do was considered treason to the crown. To warn them of any Capulet girl hunts. As well as nobles.

The Merchants they couldn't do anything about, but she was a signal for them when to hide their daughters and when their lovely little girls could be out. They sighed in pity at the new peasant girl whose future was not looking bright, they were all well aware of the fate of the little girls who were accused of being the Capulet girl only to be accused again of crime against the Capulet family and being a Capulet retainer themselves. A nobleman leered at the crying girl. "Please I'm not a retainer, I'd never betrayed the crown I'd never scheme to do that!"

They had no doubt about that, the girl didn't seem to be the sharpest screw. She seemed like a simpleton, nice would make a good wife and mother but a simpleton nonetheless. The nobleman leered at the frightened girl. "There there he sooth, his hands now taking one of the girl's hairs and letting it fall to her cheeks, "I'm sure There's a way to prove your innocence my dear lovely." He licked his lips, his eyes full of lust, the girl shivered as the nobleman gently knelt to her ear and whispered "In private of course" The girl was crying now, only for a knife to suddenly appear and barely miss the nobleman not touching the girl at all.

"Sheate your bright swords ruffians, the evening dew will rust them!" The nobleman looked up and there he found a masked man, red cloak, red hat, and red jacket with a red mask, quite young looking and scrawny too, but with a cocky look in his eyes. The peasant's eyes brightened at the sight, their hero their savior the red whirlwind had come.

Juliet's Pov

She smirked at the noble prick's flabbergasted look and elegantly came over and kicked him in the face, Antonio, her partner in crime was sneaking around distracted while she put on the show. She knew by now these men could not take her down, being a he-woman as many girls would teasingly call her had its advantages like being able to take on grown men. "You bastard!" How dare you ruin my beautiful face!" "It's not like it was much anyways!" The crowd ohhed at that. But she was telling the truth this nobleman wasn't that attractive kind of ugly anyway, he probably didn't score much luck with the noble ladies. "Ha, ha ha!" She laughed "I feel no regret for what I have done and she then proceeded, to attack the nobleman, the Carabinieri came over ready to guard him, only for her to jump and avoid them." They looked at her weirdly, as the nobleman smirked, "Are you an acrobat? Let me tell you, peasant, only for her to jump again, and kick him to the river. As expected he didn't know how to swim, so the guards had to run over and rescue the spoiled little noble, as she joyfully almost maniacally cried out "Ha ha ha! Consider this the goddess's justice against those that oppress the innocence." the noble she was sure was full of rage and probably ready to kill her, ordering the guards to ready themselves and capture, not noticing that the young girl they captured was already and out of their sights. "Now, my loyal companion!" And smoke came out making way for their escape as they ran.

She smirked smiling running down the streets, as people watched, which was bad, the more people saw her the more likely Conrad, Cordelia, Curio and Francisco would hear of this, meaning the more likely she'd be dead or at least never allowed to see the light of day unsupervised. She shivered imaging Conrad's face rage and she could hear the booming she could have sworn happen during Conrad's rage.

"Can't you think of a cool name for me?" Antonio could complain he didn't know the danger at the moment The danger of what they would face Conrad.

"No time to complain" She whispered, look around you" "Odin I don't really think"

"Look around you!" Juliet energetically said. "It's of great importance!" He looked at her skeptically, "Fine But I don't see the matter of people looking at us really a matter of"

He froze understanding the meaning behind her words "Conrad!" He shouted whispered. She nodded. "Hopefully We can right this of.. And sneak back in without.." she stopped mid-sentence" Looking at a very pretty young woman with dirty blonde or flaxen colored hair, and grassy green eyes. Cordelia, who just happened to turn around, and by the look on her face that stunned dumbfounded look, Juliet could easily guess what, she was thinking. Not again.

"We're doomed." Juliet told Antonio very bluntly, he looked at her we can't be doomed "We're!" He then spotted Cordelia. "We're screwed, aren't we Odin?" "Yup" She answered. "So Juliet what's your plan now"

"Pretend it wasn't us?"

"Are you kidding? I have no mask, they'll know it was us!"

"You don't know that"

"Well, it's kind of obvious to them who we are!"

"Yeah but-"

"We have no chance do we Odin."

"No." She sighed.

"Yeah but there is a chance that-"

An arrow suddenly hit them, or barely did." She looked at it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "We should probably split up she said."Yeah, I think so too was Antonio's only reply. And they promptly did.

Antonio took a left turn, to a place he knew well and were he could easily lose the guards, Juliet knew by now he would be ok, now she just needed to focus on herself, and where she would go, she looked around a quick she jumps and she runs towards the street windows, jumping the roofs climbing losing them with her agility, but she got to careless, as she felt her footing slip as she began to fall towards the ground, closing her eyes she prepared herself for the crushing blow of the craggy rocks below, only to fill a hand grab her wrist, surprised and dumbfounded she opened her eyes, only to find a raven haired youth, riding a white dragon steed, his sea green eyes looking at her mischievously at first she thought him a noble but upon seeing how shabby and coarse his clothes where she then decided he was just some very rich merchant's son. "You know for a hero of the people you're awfully scrawny." He replied very matter of factly, Which strangely enough, ticked Juliet of.

"Yeah, well I think you're a pompous dick" She replied He looked at her, "Yeah well this pompous dick rescued you so ahh, unless you want to fall to your death, I recommend you take it back, which she of course didn't" She could have sworn she heard a sigh come from him. "Yea, I figured. Come on get in, unless you want to fall to your death, comply and get on cielo." She looked at the ground then at him, she briefly thought falling to the ground and not feeding this rich jerk's ego was more preferable but changed her mind, sighing, she got on the horse who happily let her on and away they flew far from the public's eye.

Romeo's Pov

He was riding around the city again, dressed like a merchant's son, or more likely dressed shabbily but riding Cielo, a dragon steed that could fly, and therefore was expensive. He liked to look around and explore the 'peasant outskirts,' as his father so disdainfully put it. But nonetheless no, matter how his father disapproved, because somehow his father knew by now that he did his daily checkings on the commoners for a pragmatic reason, which was true, he did. Romeo was a person who was "properly paranoid" As his father lovingly put it, who always assumed that someone would try to kill or anyone could be a danger if they put their mind to it. Romeo also was the type to assume the peasants would revolt if pushed too far, he knew by now as soon as that Capulet girl was found and he married the girl he would be the king of Neo Verona, and his father back to lord Montague, and he knew by now his father didn't mind that, he'd still have his influence and it would be his son ruling eventually besides, he could still manipulate the nobles as the father of the king, so his father basically only had his title to lose when he gave the role of ruler to his son, so he let the boy do whatever he wanted, as long as he did his duties and studied politics he could do whatever Romeo did was for pragmatic reasons, well that used to be the case until he fo no explained reason, rescued the red Whirlwind, a sort of hero for the people and someone that could be a revolutionary and a threat to his rule. Why he rescued him, he would never know all he knew was that the red whirlwind was a threat to the Montagues who he rescued. As he grabbed the scrawny wrist of the male before him, he felt something as he helped his fellow person get seated on Cielo so high up in midair. He felt two very soft, things that should not be on a man. He let his hands stay on a rather sensitive part of his companion's chest, as he was quick to realize something. He let his hands stay there as a thought to come to him. His companion's reaction, wild blushing and telling him to get his hands off that area, and insistent effort in trying to remove his hands, instantly proved his discovery. The red whirlwind was a girl.

For he felt the girl's breast as he helped him be seated on Cielo. He sighed, why did the gender matter to him right now, he did not know all he knew was that it might be amusing to confront the hero of the people about his discovery. He removed his hands and flew Cielo and his companion to a hill far from Neo Verona but surrounded by Lily trees. He also realized something, the red whirlwind also smelled like lilies, his favorite scent but he chopped his discovery to hormones, she was a woman and he was a man simple as that. Cielo landed, on the grassy field as the red whirlwind helped "Himself" down, rather sullenly he might add and rudely as well, but he got a short brunt thank you from "him", as he was about to ran off, but not before Romeo uttered "You're welcome sweetheart." The Red whirlwind stopped at his tracks and looked at him in disbelief. "What did you say." Romeo smiled smugly at him. "You're welcome sweetheart, it was my pleasure to help a female in need." He could the stunned look in her eyes, "How did you, why would you."

"I felt you" Romeo replied. The girl's reply was to hug her chest and reply "No I'm a boy." At this Romeo decided to mess with her a bit more. "Fine but I guess then you won't mind going skinny dipping with your former male."

"I won't do that." He could the crimson coloring on the girl's snow white cheeks. "Goodbye, she said."

"Wait." Romeo then said as a pragmatic thought came to him. "Take off your mask and show me your face." "What?" She said shocked. "I said take off your mask." "Why would you." "For a pragmatic reason, if I know your identity I can defend myself from you, you know my father's rich, it's kind of obvious with Cielo, but I need to lessen you as a threat, and I can only do that if I know what you look like."

"No!" She replied, "You know we can do this the easy way or the hard." She looked at him stunned. "What are you talking about?" "We're alone ut the field, I'm guessing I'm stronger than you and no one can hear you scream, so I can forcefully remove that mask and the hat." The fear in her eyes made him feel slight guilt but he shook it off, you can't manipulate the noble court by having a conscience besides he wasn't a cruel person just the pragmatic type. She was shaking ready to lunge with her sword, but as he easily guessed she never killed before, so she ended up complying with his wishes unwillingly, her wig and hat removed, to reveal, soft silky waist length auburn hair, making her skin look so inviting and looking so soft to the touch that a part of him wanted to feel it, and when she removed her mask, besides him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, more beautiful than hermione, ludia, his mother and all the noblewoman combined. She had soft brown eyes, that seemed to understand and comfort him, lustrous lips and angelic features. She looked so angelic, so doll like so delicate, that he was stunned, there was no way this fragile, delicate looking girl could beat up those men, or that was what he thought until she came over to him and kicked him in the crotch and yelled, as he crouched and held his hurting manhood in pain, "I take back my thankyou jerk, I was right you're a complete jackass" And she ran, as he was lying in pain yelling "Is that any way to show gratitude to the man who saved you!? You are completely ungrateful."

"Yeah well, you threatened and felt me up!" And she ran disappearing from his sight, as he looked at his horse who was supposed to protect. What the hell man, you were supposed to protect me!" Cielo just looked at him as if saying. "You kind of deserved it." And Romeo knew his horse was right.

* * *

Ok for some reason I now imagine Romeo looking exactly like Tybalt for this story, one because it helps with his character, so I'm going to describe appearance, not Romeo when describing what Romeo looks like, just easier to change Romeo's personality


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo's Pov

Right now as he was laying down in a soft blue chair big enough for two, looking over his king-size hardwood bed, covered in silk sheets and soft feather pillows, He couldn't help but wonder why the red whirlwind girl had now filled his mind. She was beautiful true, with soft smooth looking skin and alluring chocolate brown eyes, her auburn hair like the dawn had the faintest scent of lilies, and right now her face was all he could think about. He scanned the area for a moment and making sure no one was there he inwardly sighed and again making sure no one could hear, for this would truly run around as gossip, he screamed for that girl could not escape his mind.

Ever since he put Cielo away, he couldn't help but feel a slight tingling whenever he looked at the hand that had grasped that delicate wrist, and then when he looked at two of his hands he couldn't help but remember how soft and round those breast felt. And then he mentally slapped himself. "Cool it, Romeo, she's a peasant girl, besides you're going to end up marrying some noblewoman of high degree or The Capulet girl. Probably the former, he was 20 years old after all, and besides on his 21st birthday, he and his father both knew, by then the nobles would have to give up on the Capulet girl, 15 years would have passed, and the girl probably would have married some peasant, seeing as she had for a year been of marriageable age, and the nobles would not want some peasant king, so they'd prefer to opt out the girl before then. The nobles where loyal to the Capulet's true but their loyalty no matter how undying, could give away to their humongous paranoia the peasants would revolt and kill them all. So one more year he would just have to wait until then.

A creak of the door got his attention as a small five-year-old girl with deep green eyes and soft raven hair came to him, excited as her lessons were over and run to him screaming "Daddy!" He laughed as he opened his arms, ready to scoop the little girl in his arms. "Miranda" He laughed as he scooped the little girl into his arms spinning her around and around as she laughed in pleasure." He soon showered her with kisses, as the little girl hugged him close. "Now tell me how was your day?"

If there was one good virtue that had escaped his father but fortunately Romeo had was being a kind loving devoted father. And that was what he was. He got noble girl pregnant, and as her last dying act, she gave birth to his child, she was a bastard true, but the nobles had begged him to screw that girl over, so they didn't what to do with her, and Romeo at age 15 had become a father, the thing was by then he had so much of a resentment to his father, that he wanted to be different from him in so many aspects as he could and one of those aspects was being a good father, which he hoped he was. One thing was for certain, he loved little Miranda with all his heart, in fact, everyday Romeo would squeeze in as much time with her as he could, little things even, he had raised Miranda, and one aspect he wanted from his wife, was that she be good to his daughter, and now that he thought about it, The Capulet girl being his wife, would actually help since Miranda being a bastard could never inherit the throne of Neo Verona, that for him would be suicide for his house so at the very least he was 100% positive the Capulet girl would not see Miranda as a threat to her eldest son's inheritance, the other's he was not so sure. He sighed as for some reason a thought came to him 'That red whirlwind girl will probably be married to some peasant by the time I get married.' And for some reason, that thought really pissed him off, but he faked a smile for Miranda's sake.

Juliet's Pov

She scanned the area making sure she was safe, making sure the whole street was empty, before knocking at doctor Lancelot's door. "Who is it?" She heard a warm voice said. It was a female voice soft warm and motherly, kind and soothing even. Doctor Lancelot's wife Elain. "Someone who's not supposed to be here." She squeaked before the door opened and she was greeted with the warm smile and exasperated sigh of Elain. "Really dear heart, you should really be more careful," and as if it was a side note she added, In fact, you shouldn't have been so reckless at all, what has it been almost 5 years since you're first reckless you almost got killed or arrested moment?" Juliet couldn't help but laugh nervously at that. Elaine sighed before giving her a warm kind motherly yet exasperated look, "come in, I'll have my husband check on you if you're injured." Juliet replied she wasn't, thus earning a sigh from Elaine "if you're going to be the red whirlwind, make sure not to get caught or almost caught, cause that could be used against you. Juliet lowered her head in soft shame "I know." "It'll be midnight before they stop looking for you. "Stay for dinner, I always make room for seconds anyway, so come on eat and enjoy yourself." She smiled as she entered a warm set of clothes from Elain's younger years ready for her as she entered the room set just for their visitor. Juliet had met Lancelot on her first trip as the red whirlwind, reckless and insecure she had run into the man, someone new to Neo Verona hoping to make a living in another city, he was a city dweller he stated who wanted to move to the countryside but had no money to afford it yet. He had been her first save in fact as noble guards were hassling him and his wife and their three-year-old daughter was forced to watch, Juliet had caused a spectacle but being new at it was therefore caught and needed assistance from the good doctor, who then promptly healed her and sent her back to Conrad as he not only chastised her but gave her quite a big bump on the head as well as forced her to take.. _shiver.._ lessons in how to be a perfect lady. Juliet didn't mind being a girl, but being a proper lady that was demure and no fighting and no running and not doing anything she found fun for that matter, was torture. She didn't know how Cordelia put up with it, nor how noblewomen put up with it. Well, all in all, Juliet ended up learning the complete works of etiquette a strong friendship with Lancelot and Elain because he ended up having to heal the red whirlwind, several times. They were like a set of parents for her if she was to be honest.. in fact Juliet visited so often this was probably a second home to her. "Juliet!" She could hear the squeals of their two daughters Bianca and Celia who she had grown fond of over the years as they squealed and jumped in her arms. "Juliet Juliet they screamed, as they tackled her to the floor, then promptly tried to check her pockets for treats. "Hey, hey! Stop that you two." They pouted but we want candy!" They pouted. "Yes, but you two know I can't sneak any of you two at this hour." They pouted knowing it was impossible when their mother was almost done with supper. "Yes, but we had no sweets all day." She laughed, knowing that was true, Then promptly told them "Well, unfortunately, I can't sneak any sweets to you two right not without getting caught." They both pouted at this, "But Juliet." And with a sigh, she explained: "And besides I don't want to get into any more trouble than I've had already." At this, The little girls giggled, "You were a superhero again weren't you?" Juliet gave them a mischievous smirk, "The red whirlwind can overcome my travesty!" The little girls were about to cheer for her when they heard a young woman's voice scream "Juliet!" In a harsh critical and chastising tone, And quickly added with a mumble "Except Conrad and Cordelia they're scary." The little girls nodded and scattered off leaving Juliet to her doom."

She turned around with a nervous laugh "Cordelia what a surprise to-" "What were you thinking you, idiot, could you be any more reckless."

"But"

"No buts you could have gotten yourself hurt or worst."

"Yes, but it was for the right cause."

Cordelia gave her a dubious look." And may what cause is that exactly?"

"To save a helpless maiden about to get arrested."

"And you though to get arrested in her place?!"

At this Juliet shrank in intimidated fear. "Yes but."

"No buts idiot, show some restraint." At this Juliet looked dejectedly at the ground knowing her argument would be at a lost cause. But she still mumbled, "You know what they do those girls they hunt." Cordelia's face softened at this. "I know sweet girl, but you know there's not much we can do for them, you being a warning signal is dangerous enough, and you know by now some of those girls you save aren't so lucky." Juliet was dejected, "But they're new to the capital, they don't know any better, and they're the same age as me." Cordelia then sat Juliet down and hugged her close. "I know dearest girl, but you know by now their's not much we can do." "But that could happen to me." "Don't say that!" Cordelia scolded her voice harsh, and with this Juliet shrank back only for Cordelia to hug her close again, and tell her "All we can do is warn people, nothing less nothing more." Cordelia sighed at this, "I know you won't stop being the red whirlwind, but please know that Conrad, curio Francisco and I are worried for your safety, it's hard enough letting you as a girl as it is sweetheart." Juliet nodded. "Now then care to tell me how you escaped?" Juliet then laughed again nervously. "You saw?" I saw you ran somewhere that was a dead end, so tell me, Juliet, how'd you escape?" She sighed, "Some extremely wealthy merchant's son helped me?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at this, how'd you?" He had a dragon-steed but was wearing peasant garbs." Cordelia nodded, dragon steeds that could fly were a great luxury and could only be bought by the rich. But then Cordelia frowned "But I don't know any-" "His families probably new to Neo Verona, didn't really understand certain protocols."

Cordelia's Pov

She nodded knowing full well, some merchants bought houses to Neo Verona, not much stayed there for long it was more of a home they could have, like the noble's villas, they were probably just expanding their empire anyway." She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, then noticed Juliet was seething, as she heard her say "To hell with that damn bastard. " She looked at the girl with surprise, "What a rude thing to say, what's gotten into you, he saved your life!" at this Juliet sighed, as if she needed to get something out of her throat. "The bastard knows the red whirlwind is a girl!" At this Cordelia felt panic, could it be that the nobles figured out their ploy in hiding Juliet, panic filled her veins, but her fears assuaged as Juliet stated, "The bastard a good grope of me as he helped me on his dragon steed, and that bastard kept on groping my breast to make sure he was correct." She raged, and at this Cordelia sighed, that was a possibility Juliet didn't wear her especially made metal vest that hid her breast and made sure no one could feel them while she wore it. The girl as the red whirlwind instead hid her breast between clothing, so yeah the man probably got a good feel for her, while helping her up to his dragon-steed midair. "And to make things worst he threatened to remove my mask by force if I didn't show him my face. Cordelia sighed, yup definitely a merchant's son, and a new merchant at that. Otherwise, they'd have figured out by now there would be no benefits at finding out the red whirlwind's identity. The only benefit would be that the red whirlwind, as long as they don't do slave trade as the family business, would never dare to compete in their trade. Other than that the knowledge of the red whirlwind being a girl was basically useless. Cordelia sighed and besides most likely they where a merchant group that could be trusted if their son had rescued the red whirlwind, they would probably gain knowledge of Juliet's role as a warning signal for the townsfolk. Cordelia still sighed nonchalantly, it was still a nuisance to have the open knowledge that someone openly knew who the red whirlwind was, Cordelia had an inkling some people knew "Odin's" Alter ego already so it didn't really matter anyways that the merchant boy knew her face, but that didn't stop a strange gnawing feeling that there was more to that boy than Juliet's knowledge, but Still Cordelia sighed, it was nothing probably, she was probably wasting her time worrying about it.

"Well, you have no one to blame but yourself." Juliet looked at her a betrayed look on her face, but still, the flaxen-haired Cordelia was firm. "If you hadn't been so reckless and went out again, or even made sure not to go to dead end, well I'm pretty sure no one would have had a chance to have that good of a grope on you, or even if you had just worn your **METAl VEST,** none of this would have happened. Juliet sank absolutely deflated. Fine, but I think we should agree the guy was a complete jerk. Cordelia sighed "Juliet he saved your life!"

"He groped me."

"I'm pretty sure he was making sure he was right.

"By groping me?!"

"Well you're a growing girl, and you're not flat chested either." At this Juliet hugged her chest and blushed like mad, being completely quiet and childishly sulking, and Cordelia sighed, to think that the princess of the house Capulet the jewel of Neo Verona was this childish immature impulsive 15-year-old girl, yeah she worried about what the future would be like, not about leading but the noble's opinion of her once the Capulet's where back in power.

"Well anyway, At least I know we now have an ally."

"Yeah probably not, Juliet replied. At this, the eighteen-year-old raised an eyebrow. "And may I asked why?"

"Because I kicked him in the groin." Juliet bluntly admitted. At this, Cordelia groaned inwardly, really this girl.

Juliet's Pov

The day went off swimmingly as Elaine cooked up a fine supper of potato soup mixed with roots she found in the outskirts town, ut had a sweet yet bitter and savory taste that left one full but wanting more. Juliet licked her lips enjoying the fine supper that had been laid out for her asking for seconds if possible, enjoying the rich soup only to have the memory of the asshole that though saved her life proved to be a complete pervert considering he got a pretty good grope at her. For some reason she remembered his hand on her wrist as she unconsciously grabbed it, not knowing a blush was appearing on her face. But Doctor Lancelot did as he teasingly asked her, "So did something good happen?" Thus removing Juliet from her thought of the merchant's son.

"Hmmm." She asked, surprised.

"You're blushing Juliet, and I've seen those blushes before."

"Oh yes," Elaine nodded. "And I've had those blushes before."

Juliet instantly grew tomato red. "No nothing happened, what makes you think I like someone."

"I didn't ask if you liked someone." Lancelot exclaimed I was asking you if something good happened."

"So what's the lad's name?"

"There is no one, besides I don't know his name!"

"A new guy huh?" Elaine added. "He must be quite handsome then.

Juliet was blushing now remembering that yes that merchant's son was handsome, but reminded herself that despite his athletic built, handsome face and dreamy aquamarine eyes, that he was still a perverted jerk that had groped her. So she simply puffed her cheeks like a chipmunk and stated: "I'm not talking about this anymore." Lancelot and the others laughed at this, "So care to tell me are your wrist ok."

"Huh?" Juliet asked blankly.

"Well you've been holding it for a really long time, so either it's because you're injured or because of a boy."

At that Juliet's face instantly turned a crimson that would have roses. "Wha I'm not injured."

Elaine gave a smirk, "So it's because of a boy then, well you are of an age where you start dreaming of love and romance, so I'm not surprised."

In retaliation, Juliet huffed "It's not because of a boy, I just feel like holding my wrist that's all." And in five seconds Juliet realized what she just said, everyone gave her amused smirks. "Alright don't tell us we'll find out who it is anyway."

"It might be the new merchant's son she met today." Cordelia piped up."

"No, it's not that jerk!" Did they telepathically agree to gang up on her something?

"Who now?"

"Juliet told me about a merchant's son rescuing her in one of her little adventures today."

At this Elaine and Lancelot gave Juliet blank stare and simply asked Cordelia "She was almost caught?"

"She was almost caught."

and then they proceeded to ask, "So who's this merchant's son?"

"Don't know, they're new."

"Ahh."Lancelot nodded.

"so he must be pretty handsome for our little Juliet to have fallen for him at first sight."

"I didn't fall in love with that jackass!"

"But he was probably handsome wasn't he." Lancelot gave Elaine the old jealous stare, and Elaine simply gave him an amused look.

Juliet blushed but knew she had to answer, "Well yeah he's quite dashing, But he's still a jerk, and a pervert at that." At this, they turned their heads and gave Cordelia a questioning look. "He was helping her midair to get on his dragon steed, he accidentally got a pretty grope I'm guessing." And they simply nodded accepting that answer, and pretty soon Juliet found her dinner to be one of cold merciless teasing until she simply finished blushed and stated: "To hell with that jackassed rich entitled pervert!" And left the dining room much to the amusement to everyone else there.

* * *

Later that night as Everyone elese lay asleep in their beds Juliet couldn't help but to hold her wrist again, as memory of the Handsome youth evaded her mind, And she couldn't help but wonder if she'd see him again. Though she'd never admit to anyone, She'd like that idea,.


End file.
